


The Silent Prince

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU: Breath Of The Wild crossover, Background Naoki/Shingo, Implied Mamoru/Ibuki, Implied Misaki/... Tokimi (yes. you'll see), M/M, Multi, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Ibuki wakes from a hundred years of sleep, and sets out to save a Prince whose face he can't even remember.Zelda Breath Of The Wild crossover, with Ibuki taking Link's role, and a LOT of characters from both the original show and G... some of them probably in unexpected spots. Not everyone is listed because Reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

“Please save my son.”  
The words echo in your head still as you stand on the edge of the wall surrounding the Great Plateau, a breath away from the jump.  
The words echo, and somehow, whenever you try to focus on them, they only bring bitterness.  
You don't understand. Even with no memories, no knowledge of your past or who you were before, you know that if someone asked you for help, right now, you'd be only too happy to help them. It feels normal, instinctive, and besides, what else would you do, with no memories of your life or goals. Helping others would be a way to keep going, and hopefully remember.  
But this request rubs at something in your heart like metal against rough rock, lighting sparks of emotion that you didn't know you could feel. Something pained and angry and desperate, so completely different from the breathless pull you felt at the voice you heard through your sleep.  
You tighten your hands on the paraglider's handles.  
It had to be the Prince's, you assume now, but as you woke up, all you'd known was that it was familiar, something warm that had been reaching through your dreamless sleep, something that had been lulling you for so long. As if it had already been talking to you before you woke.  
But his voice is all you have. And now you're tasked with saving this boy you don't remember.  
And something about it makes you angry, but deeper, heavier, the yearning in your chest makes it a little hard to breathe.  
You want to know.

The sun sets over the mountains, and you jump, air rushing past your head, towards the East.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the super short intro. Chapters will be non-chronological to follow the game's format of gradual discovery, and alternate the current events and Ibuki's gradually returning memories.
> 
> Bonus: [A picture of Ibuki](https://twitter.com/linsartecutions/status/890042707674050560)  
> There's more desigs on there if you look around, too


	2. Chapter 2

“Don't you remember me, Ibuki?”  
It takes you a few seconds to be able to shake your head. Ever since you've stepped into this village, people have been acting as if they knew you, even though none of them should be old enough to have been alive a hundred years ago. Your slate was enough, and you'd almost hidden it after a while. But you'd been told to seek out Shinemon, so seek him out you did.  
And he too seems to know you, even though looking at his face brings you only the void.  
“… fate is strange,” he sighs as you stare. “But who knows. For now, it may be a blessing in disguise. Please, come closer.”  
You do as you're told, apprehension mixing with a strange feeling of anticipation. You want to know the truth. You want to know what happened, back then, that would keep this chokehold on your heart even now.  
“… it has been a hundred years since the Kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. Did you already know that much?”  
“… someone told me what happened.”  
His eyes sharpen, biting into you, but he doesn't comment.  
“After you fell,” he continues instead, “Prince Chrono ordered that you be placed in sacred slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection.” He looks right at you then, almost hard, as if you'd been about to run away. “And then, he went to face Ganon on his own.”  
You nod. His eyes stay on you for a few moments more, before he sighs.  
“Before he left to face his fate, he entrusted me with a message. However… telling you this will be pointless if you are not prepared. That which he asked me to tell you will lead you to a path almost as arduous as his. And you may very well lose your life, with no one to save you this time. … I will deliver his message if and only if you are ready to take that risk.”  
“I am.”  
“… that's quite a hasty answer.”  
“Do I really have a choice?” You eye him, then look away. “Delaying it will only make everything harder. I will do it. I've already decided.”  
When you look back up at him, he's smiling.  
“I see you're as reckless and determined as ever. Very well, then.” He takes a breath. “ _Free the Divine Beasts_. That's what he asked me to tell you. As we are now, even with you on your side, an attack on Hyrule Castle is likely doomed to fail. It's too late to get the guardians back, but with the Divine Beasts on our side at least, we may stand a chance to deal significant damage to Ganon. And besides,” he adds, more pensively, “I believe you have business there you might want to finish.”  
You nod. He eyes you again, as if reading you, but you hold his gaze this time.  
“… will you lend me your Sheikah slate for a second?”  
You blink, and hesitate, but considering the information he just gave you, it's hardly an unreasonable request. You unhook it from your belt, and hand it over.  
He takes it and fiddles with it for a minute, frowning.  
“Hmm… I thought to give you a little push in the right direction, but it seems your slate needs fixing. You should maybe head to Hateno first; someone in the research lab there might be able to help you.” He hands the slate back, and at your confusion, smiles and continues. “I believe the functions that you aren't able yet to access hold something precious to you. You wish to recover your memories, correct?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I suggest you have it fixed.” He nods. “But before you leave… take a seat. I will tell you everything we know about what happened 10 000 years ago… and the destiny that led both you and the Prince to face Ganon.”

 

“What,” the boy in the Sheikah outfit and strange cat-like hairpiece asks as you stare. “Were you expecting someone older?”  
The answer is obvious, but he doesn't seem to actually be waiting for it, grinning at you instead.  
“I'm more than a hundred years old, you know. Sometimes research accidents turn out to be the basis for groud-breaking discoveries. Anyway, Ibukki, I have a task for you.”  
“… Ibukki?”  
“What, you don't remember _that_ either? I stole it from Ren. He's going to be sad you forgot him too,” he adds with a mock sigh.  
You don't really know how you can help that, or who this 'Ren' person really is, so you just wait for him to go on.  
“Anyway. Just help us power the furnace back on, and I'll fix your slate. Not that the camera will be very useful to you, probably.”  
“Camera?”  
He winks.  
“You'll see.”

It's already beginning to storm when you finally reach the lab again, lighting the furnace right on time. You hurry inside, and watch in a tired daze as the researcher works on your slate, activating more of its functions.   
You don't tell him that you can barely work the runes already there as is. It's not like it'll make a difference.  
“Hmm? Looks like there's already some pics saved in the album.”  
“Pics?”  
“The images the camera takes. There used to be a lot stored in there, but I was sure Prince Chrono had cleared its memory before giving it to me…” You stare and he smiles. “I'm the one who put you into the Shrine of Resurrection, you know? Well, I had help in getting you _in_ it, but I activated it and sealed you in.” He brings his attention back to the slate. “I wonder why he left these. Maybe there's some kind of message? Maybe Shin will know more.”  
“He said it may hold something precious to me.”  
You must have been more quiet even than usual, because he seems to soften, looking at you in strangely gentle silence.   
“Maybe you should seek out the locations these pictures were taken from. You were with him almost constantly… maybe it'll help you remember something. And if he left you a message in them… then that's the fastest way to figure it out too, right?”  
“… why would he leave me a message? If it's important to the mission, it would be safer to pass it along like the other one…”  
He takes a few seconds before answering, gentle.  
“Maybe that's for you to find out too.”

You stare at the pictures that night as you lay sleepless on your bed in the Hateno Inn, and wonder why some of them make you want to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly the one thing that makes me sad about this au (aside from having had to kill off characters I love :( ) is that it undoes LoZ's wonderful gender ratio. We have a lot more dudes here.
> 
> HOWEVER. Next chapter, we'll get to meet a charming and energetic Zora... Princess ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALISED this fic probably makes less sense if you haven't played Breath of the Wild... I hope it's still enjoyable anyway orz  
> But the backstory will become clearer as we go <3

“You! Hylian!”  
You look up just on time to see a mass of green coming towards you at high speed from a nearby tower, and barely manage to take a step back before it lands right in front of you, spooking your horse. You try to soothe it, petting it reassuringly, and shoot a tired look towards your forceful interlocutor when you finally see them properly and your heart stops.  
The Zora girl is still young, not quite fully grown yet—although she still towers over you—but already displaying the graceful strength her species is known for—and looking at her slaps you in the face with a sense of familiarity so intense that it almost makes you cry.  
 _What on earth..._  
You stare at her, trying to figure out what's affecting you this much, trying to _remember_. Her scales are green, and her eyes shine gold in the dimming light—as does the jewelry covering her body and holding her ceremonial clothes together.  
A royal? You'd been meaning to stop to help the handful of Zora who had called out to you once you finally activated the nearby tower, but it seems you've found their princess instead.  
“… do you always stare at people like that?” she asks, looking none too impressed.  
You shake your head, feeling a little less embarrassed after having had to calm down your horse from her entrance.  
“Whatever—you look strong. I'm going to need your help. Or rather,” she adds with a sigh, her demeanour quieting down slightly, “the Zora people need your help. There's a task that only a Hylian can accomplish.” She looks at you with a grim smile. “But I should probably mention that if we don't get this help soon, it's not just Zora's Domain that will be destroyed, but a large portion of Hyrule. Everything within reach of the Zorana is at risk.”  
You've seen the Zorana from mountaintop. Even without most of your memories or a proper map, you can remember how far it reaches—south beyond even the great plateau. That could make potentially one third of Hyrule, depending on the scale of the disaster she's speaking of.  
“Does that strike a chord? We really wouldn't ask for help if we could do this ourselves, you know.” She sighs. “The Goddess knows I've tried.”  
You nod. She brightens, all of a sudden, forceful determination and cheerfulness returning to her.  
“Good! Well in that case, go to Zora's Domain. I'd let you hitch a ride, but unfortunately I can't swim up waterfalls with a _passenger_. You'll just have to take the long way round.”  
You take a hopeful look towards the mountains flanking Zora territory, but to your dismay, the rain is even stronger over there. You wouldn't go far without slipping.  
“Oh yes, did I forget to mention that? The rain _is_ part of the problem. Sorry.” She smiles at you, too brightly. “Well, hop to it! Don't worry, you'll be rewarded.”  
You nod with a sigh, and she jumps into the nearby river.  
“I”ll see you there! Oh, and I'd leave the horse if I were you. There's been a bunch of monsters on the road as of late. They're a little bowstring-happy with the shock arrows. You wouldn't want it to throw you.”  
Resigned to your fate, you backtrack to the nearest stable.

It takes you over a day to reach Zora's domain. Several times, as you cross the river, Princess Tokoha comes to check on you; you're not sure whether she was tailing you or whether she came back—although that makes you wonder whether she was worried about you or just got too impatient with your speed. But after hours of climbing too-slippery mountain paths while sneaking on enemy formations and dodging shock arrows, as well as a couple of hours of light sleep in the one safe (and dry) spot you could find, you finally see the blue and white structure in the distance, its glow dulled by the clouds and rain.  
You start making your way across the bridge when a voice calls out to you.  
“Hylian!”  
For once, she's not in the water underneath you, but on the bridge itself, walking up to you.  
“You actually made it! I knew I was right about you.”  
You stare at her, confused.  
“… you're strong,” she clarifies. “Are you always—nevermind. Thank you for coming.” She smiles, and this time it seems a little more genuine. “You should come see my father. The throne room is on the highest level. You can't miss it, it's the stairs with the guards on it.”  
She takes off, surprisingly fast even on foot, and you're left to drag your exhaustion across the bridge, and into the domain itself.

You're about to make your way into the city when someone calls out to you.  
“Ibuki!?”  
You freeze.  
“Ibuki—it _is_ you!”  
You turn. The voice belongs to a male Zora, already headed from 'adult' into 'middle-aged,' wearing a guard's armour and holding a lance. You stare at him, try to remember, but again, your mind comes up with only fog.  
“You haven't changed a bit—wait, nevermind that, I thought you were dead!”  
“… it's a long story,” you finally say. And then even more quietly, guiltily: “I'm sorry; I don't remember you. I lost most of my memories back then.”  
His eyes widen and he takes a step forward, as if to comfort you, before probably remembering that he's on guard duty.  
“… you should see the King. He'd be glad to see you, especially now. But—ah, maybe don't talk to the elders. Nothing good can come of it.”  
You look at him questioningly and he cringes.  
“They're blaming you for Prince Mamoru's death. They've been sitting on their resentment for a hundred years, and with Ruta gone berserk...” He perks up, suddenly. “Wait, are _you_ the Hylian Princess Tokoha brought back?”  
You nod and he smiles.  
“This might be destiny, then. Please, by all means, talk to the King. And… Ibuki?”  
“Hm?”  
“Even if you don't remember… you're always welcome in my home. So don't hesitate.”  
“… thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

_A hundred years ago_

Mamoru's grip on your arm is surprisingly firm. Unusually strong, for a Zora his age; even if he's finally starting to catch up to you in terms of height, you wouldn't expect such power from his still delicate frame.  
“Well, at least that part of you hasn't changed,” he says with a melancholic chuckle, bringing his other hand over your wound.  
“I'm fine,” you mumble, but he tuts and keeps his hold on you, letting his power sink into your flesh, easing the pain and slowly knotting muscle and skin together.  
It itches, and pulls in strange ways, but you're used to it, and you wouldn't dream of pulling away by force; not only would manhandling a Prince be a bad move, but Mamoru is your friend, and he, unlike most, has understood that your silence wasn't born of contempt. He's gentle, and patient, and talks when you can't, and it's surprisingly comfortable, much more than you expected this reunion to be.  
“… it's reassuring, in a way,” he says, quietly, hand still hovering over your itching wound. “You were so much more lively when we were children; I thought something in you had died. But you're just as reckless now as you were then,” he states with a teasing smile.  
“… I missed this place,” you admit, quietly. It's calming and comfortable; more a home, in a way, than your actual childhood home had been.  
“I missed you,” he replies, gentle. “We all did.” He pauses. “… give them time. People can be judgemental at times; they'll soon realise you're still the same person underneath.”  
“Mmm.”  
“At least you finally stopped shooting up,” he adds, mock hurt.  
For the first time in a long while, you smile.  
“That's been the case for several years.”  
“Don't rub it in, Ibuki,” he sighs. “You used to be my height, and suddenly you're a head taller and shipped off to the Castle.”  
“You'll be taller than me.”  
“That's going to take a while.” Another sigh, more dramatic, and he finally lifts his hand away, pulling your arm closer to examine it. “There, all better. At least I can still do this.”  
“… thank you.”  
“… I felt so useless, you know. When you left. I'm a Prince, and yet… all I could do was heal. Stay sheltered behind my waterfalls and my pretty glowing columns while you went off to risk your life like our veteran warriors, and looking almost like an adult already. I was scared I'd never see you again.”   
You don't say anything, staring at the water and mountains in front of you, but you don't pull your arm back, leaving it instead in his hold.  
“… I'm glad I can fight with you now. Thanks to this Divine Beast… there's finally something I can do.” He turns to you, smiles. “So you can rely on me. I'll support you… and if you ever get hurt again, I'll heal you. Just like old times.”  
You give him a nod, and a hint of a smile of your own.  
“… will you come visit? When we're done, when this war is over. I want to catch up; _really_ catch up. There's tons of things I want to show you.”  
“Of course.”  
His smile brightens.  
“Well, then, let's give this Ganon a piece of our mind. So we can come back afterwards.”  
He stands, and you take his offered hand to follow.


End file.
